


took you a while

by writeitinred



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish doesn't know when he fell in love with Ronan Lynch, but that's okay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	took you a while

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for these two and I'm enjoying all of the things I could do with them haha! I hope you all enjoy! Comments or kudos are very much appreciated!

Adam Perrish doesn’t know when he fell in love with Ronan Lynch, he just knows that he did. It could have been the first day he laid eyes on Ronan, when he plopped himself outside of Adam’s flower shop. It was beginning of fall, the warm days tinged with the faint promise of cold, but all Ronan had on was a black T-shirt and skinny jeans that made his legs look amazing, and a smile that looked sharp and deadly. Yet when he opened his mouth to sing, his voice didn’t sound how his smile looked. It was rough, sure, but it was also soothing and Adam may have forgotten that he was supposed to be actually working instead of listening. He didn’t say anything to Ronan the rest of the day and Ronan continued to play.

It’s only when he was ready to close, keys in hand and his heart beating at an unhealthy rate that he decides to talk to Ronan.

“Hi.” It’s all he says but he still feels like he’s screwed this conversation up already.

“Hey,” Ronan says as he puts his guitar away. “Thanks for letting me play here today. Not a lot of places do that.”

Adam doesn’t understand why his cheeks start to heat up because at the time Ronan was just a stranger, a handsome stranger at that. Maybe it was the fact that when Ronan stood up he stood inches away from Adam and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. It was hard to think of an answer, especially since his thoughts had been a jumbled up mess since Ronan got there.

“Oh, no, I don’t mind since you brought in a few customers. Can I have a name though? You know to thank you with?”

Ronan had given him a look, his eyebrows raised, and Adam remembers feeling stupid for even asking. He’s sure Ronan didn’t mean to make him feel that way at the time, but he still couldn’t help it.

“If I give you my name can I have your number?”

It was said so fast that Adam didn’t think it was actually said. He blinked, waiting for the punchline to come but when he was met with silence he could only open and close his mouth. He really did feel like an idiot.

“I’ve been coming past this show for the past two years. It started after I moved here from Dublin, but I just got the courage to sit down and play. It got so bad that my friend Gansey threatened to tell you if I didn’t. The name’s Ronan by the way. Ronan Lynch.”

Adam didn’t have the heart to tell him that Gansey already came in to his shop more than once. He only came in to talk to Blue though, and on the rare occasion that Adam wasn’t busy Gansey would talk to him. If Gansey didn’t say anything to Ronan about it, Adam wouldn’t either. So instead he just gave Ronan his best smile and gave Ronan his name and number.

Ronan kept coming back to play after that.

Adam thinks that he fell in love with Ronan the night they went out on a date. It took them an actual week of non-stop talking for Ronan to decide that he needed to take Adam some place he wouldn’t be able to afford. He had protested the minute they arrived but Ronan wasn’t having any of it. He just told Adam that he deserved something nice every once and a while.

“I’ve seen how hard you work each and every day. How your smile never falters even though it looks like you’re just ready to break. So just let me spoil you every once and a while, yeah?”

He wanted to say no. That it wasn’t right for Ronan to spend even a penny on him but instead he gave a reluctant nod. It was hard to let go, to let someone actually take care of him. He’s glad he let Ronan take his hand and lead him into the restaurant though. If they had left Adam doesn’t think he would have been able to see Ronan’s smile, the one that lights up his blue eyes to make them look warm instead of icy. He wouldn’t have been able to hear his laugh, loud but infectious and so care free. He doesn’t think they would have walked along the street, his hand so warm in Ronan’s. He knows that he would have missed the way Ronan’s Dublin accent came out when he was talking about something passionately as they walked, making his knees go weak and his stomach do weird flips.

He remembers how his mind had scrambled for any type of excuse to make Ronan stay, and he remembers how the night had turned bitter but with Ronan so near it felt like a summer day. He remembers the way Ronan’s fingers brushed across his cheek, so gentle that it almost hurt. Ronan had been looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and Adam really wanted to tell him that he wasn’t. He was someone who didn’t deserve this kind of love and he almost opens his mouth to say it but he closes it immediately. He didn’t want to lose Ronan, not when he was so close that he could taste the promise the night could bring. 

Ronan’s fingers are curled around the nape of his neck, his breath teasing at Adam’s lips and it’s only after a few frustrating seconds of no movement that Adam realizes that Ronan is asking permission. It makes his breath hitch that for once in his life someone decided to ask instead of take, and there was only one thing he could really say.

“Kiss me.”

He barely got the word out before Ronan’s lips were on his, soft but demanding. His fingers curled into the fabric of Ronan’s shirt, bringing him closer even though they were already as close as they could be. The kiss was slow and Adam was sure that Ronan was taking his time to memorize every little thing about him just like Adam was doing to him. He wanted to memorize how his touch felt, how he tasted, how his touch absolutely _scorched_ his skin.

So, yeah, maybe he fell in love that night, or the night after that, or the night after that. It’s hard to pinpoint when Adam Parrish fell in love with Ronan Lynch because every day he just found something new that he fell in love with.

Adam Parrish knows he’ll never be able to figure it out, but that’s okay with him.


End file.
